


too much paperwork

by faculae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faculae/pseuds/faculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jade adopt a baby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisabis/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this is so rushed and unbeta'd. I might revise/add parts to it in the future--I love the idea of them adopting kids. I hope you like this!!! <3

Jade woke up when she heard the door softly close behind her. She was at her desk, slumped over a disarray of paperwork. Warm, gentle arms fell about her shoulders, pulling her from her sleepy haze. A small smile pulled at her lips.

“Hey, Dave.” She sighed. “It's late, isn't it?”

Dave’s nose poked into her hair and he pressed soft kisses there. “It’s hella late, Jade. Leave the paperwork for tomorrow.”

Jade shook her head, but she knew it was far short of convincing. This wasn't going to be a situation she could wiggle out of. Paperwork for this sort of thing was… hellish, to say the least. And putting it off wouldn't be good for either of them. As much as she wanted to ditch the paperwork and be with Dave… she couldn't.

“Dave! You know this can't wait.”

He groaned and slipped his arms away from her slight shoulders. “Why does this have to be so damn complicated? Its not a federal-fuckin’-issue. Just give us a damn baby.”

Jade stifled a laugh. “Because. They don't want babies given to potty mouths like you.”

Dave leaned from behind Jade, his breath tickling her nose. “And you're saying… you're any better?”

Jade flushed. He had a point. “Well--”

Dave’s eyes tightened on her and he grinned, a wide, joking grin. 

“Right.” He pressed his lips to her cheek tenderly. “Hurry up then, Jade. I’ll wait up for you.”

He stood and pushed back his icy blonde hair. Dave’s smile was faint, with his eyes crinkling at the edges just a tiny bit. He gave a small wave and was out of the room as quickly as he had come in. Jade watched him as he went.

When he was gone, she turned back to the paperwork. Background checks, tax history, employment history, financial history--the list was never-ending. She could probably sit here for twenty four hours and be half a baby step closer to being done. It was a furiating, complicated process. She was starting to doubt if she should have just had a baby, or adopt through the states. There were plenty of options. But this felt right. She couldn't explain to Dave or anyone why. It just did.

Jade couldn't help but be grateful to Dave all the while for letting her go through with the adoption. When they started dating, she didn't anticipate her marriage. And when they were married, she certainly didn't expect children. Around the time their friends started having kids of their own, things shifted. Dave transformed from “I could never be a dad” to “#1 Uncle”... to “maybe we should talk”. He was determined to be a father. On the other hand, Jade was horrified by the process of giving birth. 

The discussion of kids started about a year ago. Jade had carefully outlined her fear of pregnancy and kids, all of it--and Dave respected it. The subject dropped and Jade thought it was over. Six months later, Dave came to Jade with a jar of money. He told her, or rather begged her, to adopt. He saved every penny he came across to show he was ready. Jade cried all that day--she was confused, nervous, and most of all, she was unsure. She was hardly good enough at taking care of Dave and herself. There was no way there could be a baby in her life! But as time wore on, it was tempting to give into Dave. She broke at some point. She was sure of it now, and she was willing to work for it. It was just a bit of paperwork, right?

She would do anything to start this family. For Dave, for their baby. She couldn't explain how she came to feel this way. The pieces would come together eventually, she thought. And so would the paperwork. These few hours just to be that much closer? Worth it.

She pressed on into the hours of the night with determination to keep her awake. The yellow of her desk lamp became steadily more abrasive, and the thought of her bed and sleepy husband was all too inviting. It wasn't long before Dave snuck back in, pulling Jade from the desk chair and into their warm, soft bed.

\--

Eleven months from that day passed so slowly that Dave thought he would die before getting to adopt any children. But here he was, holding their tiny new baby in his arms. It was scary, the plane ride home--Jade was rigid the entire time, worried the baby would have a hard time. He was fine, of course. He only gave a few soft croons and whines throughout the entire flight. It was a long way home from Russia, with a few delays and switches between planes. It made it easier though, giving them time to change him and give him food. It was a process Dave didn't mind. If it was all this easy, he figured it wouldn't be so hard to be a dad.

He looked down at the baby in his arms and observed the softness of his face. He was breathing slow and deep--Dave didn't dare move, for fear of waking him. It was difficult to believe that it was his, really _really_ his. His hair was already a thick, deep brown as if he was taking after his adoptive mother. It was cute that somehow, that he seemed to resemble them. He held him a little closer.

Jade’s hand on his shoulder startled him out of his focused trance.

“It's 5 am, Dave. Did you never come to bed?” She said with tired eyes.

He thought a second before responding. “No, I guess I didn't.”

Jade smiled down at him as she circled to face him. “You know, you'll be useless in the day if you don't get any sleep, right?”

Dave rolled his eyes. “I just lost track of time. And. I was too scared of waking him up to put him down.”

Jade’s hair fell about his face as she bent down to give him a chaste kiss.

“Let me help you.” She whispered, gently reaching for their son and taking him in her arms. Dave's hands followed him as she carried him away. He got up to follow Jade, but the baby didn't wake as she set him in his crib. The room was perfectly silent as Jade turned to him again.

“I’m tired,” Dave sighed. “Let’s go to bed.”

“You read my mind.” Jade took his hand and smiled. “But don't you do this all the time. I'm not taking care of him all by myself.”

Dave looked down at her and saw the way her eyes crinkled as she smiled at him. “I wouldn't let you.” He said.

“Right.”

“Really. I'm with you for this.” Dave said, maybe a little too seriously.

Jade nodded. “I know you are. I was only joking. What’s made you so serious lately?”

Dave shrugged, looking past Jade to the crib. “Him, I guess.”

Jade nuzzled into his neck and wrapped her arms around him and she didn't say anything. He put his arms loosely around her shoulders and smiled. It felt good to be together. He wouldn't ever say that out loud, but he knew it was true. Their tiny family was perfect and he would do anything to take care of them.

“I love you,” Jade mumbled into his sweater. “And I love our baby.”

Dave smoothed her hair affectionately. “Me too, Jade.”


End file.
